Moana: Directors Cut
You know how Disney has a weird way of counting movies? OK good because that has nothing to do with this story. I used to be an intern for Disney, and also a big fan of them, but not anymore. Obviously being an intern gave me special perks such as handling emails and seing movies before they're completed, as interns do. In 2016 we were in the process of finishing Moana, but originally, it was called Moana: The Sea of Tragedy. We didn't think much of the title, but then we saw the contents of the movie, which will forever be burned into my retinas. The introduction Instead of the Polynesian music playing, the Disney intro had the song of unhealing from BEN drowned playing, and instead of the text saying Disney, the text said "Death" in hyper realistic red text, the blood was dripping from the letters, and when the Walt Disney sketchbook intro showed up, it wasn't Mickey whistling a song, it was instead playing the SuicideMouse theme. The First Scene The first scene played as normal, with Gramma Talla telling the kids about the curse of Te Ka, however when it showed Maui stealing the heart of Te Fiti, when he stole the heart it showed him ripping out an actual heart, a heart that looked so Hyper-Realistic i wanted to touch the screen, it looked 4D, like i could feel it. Maui was coevered in blood, but when he turned into an eagle, he dropped the heart, causing Te Ka to start twisting him and breaking his neck, Maui was then covered in dust and never seen again. Then when Talla removed the scroll and told the children about the curse, everyone started crying, even Moana. Then when her dad came to comfort them, he instead started speaking in tongue, then he spoke with his eyes in the back of his head and backwards: okok ek i eoʻ āi ihu e a eoʻ āi uokām uka ahamuak e ,oniop ak o onaʻ ek i eleʻeleʻōp iho ak ien iam eleh eK But i spoke Hawaiian and could translate it to: "Once the dark harvest comes in the form of a curse, we will sacrifice you and cover you in blood", despite Google Translate saying "In the form of damage". Don't ask why we didn't leave. Things started getting scary here, so turn off your computer if you don't wanna be scared to much lol Tui grabed Moana and threw her into sea, the sea then threw Moana back into a rock. Moana somehow survived, the sea then took her dad and he never came back. Moana grew up with her mother, the movie went on as normal until Gramma Talla died, instead of telling Moana to find Maui, she said in Maori (which i also know): Ki te kore koe e kitea ki a Maui, ka hoki mai ahau, ka kohukohu koe Which meant (don't trust google translate): If you don't find Maui, I will come back and curse you. Moana ran while coconuts fell on her, it was pretty funny lol, but I noticed, when she started singing "How Far I'll Go" reprise, her eyes were bloodshot, which her mother didn't pay any attention to. Moan sets sail Moana (who's name was changed into Moan) set sail but the sead was bllood, then out of the sea popped up EVIL KERMIXXX making he's signature face. That fucking cock nugget shithead chicken dun turned into the food, and then he ate it. Then he threw Moan onto Maui's island where she was knocked out unconsious. When she woke up Maui threw her into sea and then the sea ripped out her organ's for no reason. mAui then turned into a Skodwarde boddy pillow with tittes and real feet. He flew towards the dying Moana and threw her into lalotai. She fell as blood was spilling out for her stomach. It went on for 40 minutes, it defibitely didn't look funny, it was very scary. We were so sacred i throughw up and one of the interns diied hyaperrealistically and vomiting vblood. So spoky.Moan was still barely alive, she was very pale, however Tamatoa, looking bit hyper realistic then real version, eated her. The harvest came and the remaining 30 minutes was everyone screaming as the harvest came. Blood was raining everywhere and i throwed up. What happened next The intern who created that horrible thing was never found, and whe managed to finish Moana just in time. I will always be scared and i cry when i see moana, i just think of Moan who got eated. I will never be the same again. I will cill myself tonight for no reason by -Last wirds of Imjustthere Category:Blood Category:Trollpasta Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Cliche Madness Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:DRAMA QUEEN ALERT Category:EVIL KERMIXXX Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Im died Category:Sucide Category:Lost episudes Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Random Capitalization Category:Shok ending Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:That just raises more questions! Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT